


Heat-atom ficlet

by SethMacenzie



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethMacenzie/pseuds/SethMacenzie
Summary: It starts with Ray asking Mick to teach him how to fight. Light spoilers for season 1 and season 2 until episode 5.





	

It starts with Ray asking Mick to teach him how to fight.  
He could have asked Sara or Amaya, but he is not sure if they could help him. They fight so different from him. Ray can throw a decent punch, but he isn’t an assassin and he doesn’t have an ancient totem so he goes to Mick.  
Who laughs at him. He doesn’t really laugh, it’s more mocking but he’s willing to help.

Hand-to-hand-combat was never him major strength. He isn’t bad at it and against normal people he is a great fighter, but against people like Sara or Mick he has no chance whatsoever. It doesn’t help either, that they know how to fight dirty, while he doesn’t. In theory he does, but he doesn’t have any practical tricks, that could be handy in an actual fight.

And Mick is apparently fine with training him. And he tells him without remorse that Ray is a pretty shitty fighter. Ray knows that, he isn’t used to fight without his suit, that’s how he ended up asking Mick for help- which he tells Mick. And Mick shrugs it off, asks why him. Ray tells him the truth. Sara is the best in hand-to-hand-combat from all of them, but he is not an assassin and he has neither the time nor patient to learn that. Also he’s pretty sure he would fail miserably even trying. Mick on the other hand knows how to fight from actual fighting. Mick doesn’t say anything to all of that and asks him to show him, how Ray would throw a punch and then starts laughing at how bad Ray is. And tells him that he’s not sure how Ray ever fought anyone. But he’s willing to teach him. And that’s really all that Ray wanted. Also he really expected to be laughed at. At least he’s better in hand-to-hand-combat than Nate who just punches everything.

Mick is a surprisingly good teacher. But that doesn’t stop them from fighting. Ray is not somebody who likes to fight period, but fighting with Mick is always dangerous, there is always that slight chance of him going rouge. Which he never does with Ray and after Ray noticed that he is absolutely screaming back at Mick if he thinks Mick is wrong. Which is usually isn’t when it’s about fighting but mostly when it’s about morals Ray thinks. But if it’s about morals they tend to be on very different sides and with morals there is usually a huge grey zone. So Ray isn’t sure he could honestly say that Mick is wrong, he’s just not on the same side as Ray.

At some moment in one of these fights it happens. Ray can’t tell afterwards how or what exactly happened but he is pretty sure that they had sex. He had sex with Mick Rory. He can honestly say he has no idea how that happened. Not the tiniest little bit. But there he is, pants halfway down, shirt ripped panting on the floor of the training room. Mick is next to him in the same state. Ray breaths out loudly, swallows and stands up. He has no idea what to say but he’s also pretty sure that starting to jabber like usually would do the opposite of helping so he just heads out of the room.

Mick acts like absolutely nothing happened and it drives Ray nuts. He starts training with him anyways and it end with a fight and the fight ends up in sex on the floor. And Ray is again not sure how. But he knows that it’s not exactly normal to act like nothing happened and then have sex again, so he tells that Mick. In between the jabbering about experiences with other guys in college and summer camps and save sex ed. Mick just laughs at Ray and tells him that he didn’t say anything because he doesn’t see the point in talking about it. He isn’t like Ray; he doesn’t need to talk about every little thing in the world. Also: he didn’t think that Ray would be this good. Ray takes the compliment and tells himself that Mick is right and that you do not need to talk about everything.

But he isn’t Mick. He needs to talk about things. And he needs to talk about it with Mick, because he is definitely not going to be the guy that sleeps with another crew member again. Even if it is true.

So the next time Ray tries to talk about it. Of course after it happened again. At least they made it out of their pants and into Micks bed this time. Ray knows Mick is not the type to talk about feelings, he doesn’t even like to say the word feelings, but Ray needs to talk about this so he starts babbling. Mick doesn’t stop him, he doesn’t say anything either, just looks unimpressed at Ray when he finally comes to the point and tells him that they just had sex for the third time, as if Mick did not know that already. Mick tells him to not make a big deal out of it, it’s not like they were off going to get married, it was sex, pretty good sex, but sex. And Ray shuts up about the whole topic again.

He doesn’t talk about the sex he now quite regularly has with Mick either. Because Mick is right, this isn’t a relationship like his an Anna’s was. Or his and Felicity’s not even like him and Kendra, who was at least part of the Legends. So he scraps the topic complete, enjoys the sex and learns how to fight.

Until it becomes more. Well until Ray notices, it has become more. Because he started stay longer after sex and talk to Mick. Talk with him about their mission, the other Legends and what was before they were on the Waverider. It’s mostly Ray talking, but occasionally Mick lets something slip. Like a story about him in Juvie, or a job he did, nothing serious but it’s a lot of Mick and Ray knows that.

The topic of Leonard Snart does not come up until much later. Ray knows that Mick doesn’t want to talk about him, but at some point his curiosity was too big to not ask. Mick looks strange at him when he manages to ask, if he and Snart were a thing. It’s the first time Mick really talks about Snart longer than the occasional comment and it surprises Ray. Mick tells him about his best friend, that he lost, who was by-the-way only his best friend, nothing more nothing less, and Ray is honored by that.

The topic comes up again, mostly after sex. That and every other topic, but especially Snart. Because Ray knows that Mick misses him, he misses him too. The snarky comments and having always a perfect thief on hand were only part of that. He knows that no one in the crew wanted Snart to die, but Mick was his best friend and before the team, his only friend. Ray tells him, that members off the team think of him as a friend. But he knows he’s wrong, Mick isn’t a friend. Mick is family.

That realization of them being a family is something Ray always wanted in a team. He saw it with Barry and Oliver, but now he knows that they have that too. Only with less private lives and more screwing up. But it’s just perfect for him.  
Ray knows that Mick feels the same thing about the team. He would never tell Mick he knows, because god knows if the guy wouldn’t go through with the head shave threat. Well maybe he wouldn’t because he likes to pull at Ray’s hair to get him into a different position, but Ray doesn’t want to try it out.

After a particularly bad mission he stays over after sex. He doesn’t want to go back to his lone quarters and rethink about what went where wrong and what he could have done better. So he pretends to have fallen asleep and Mick lets him. Ray is very sure Mick knew he wasn’t really sleeping.  
But the next day he wakes up back on back to Mick and he feels safe and better and doesn’t think he needs to rethink ever minute about the last mission. He screwed up, they all screw up, but in the end nobody god hurt badly and most important: nobody died. So Ray lets it be. He thinks it might be Micks way of seeing things coming down to him.

Ray stays over more and more often. If the others know they don’t say anything, and Ray sleeps better with Mick next to him.  
Ray likes whatever they have. It’s nothing like anything he ever had. With Anna, Kendra, even Felicity it was about the future. About being together, moving together, getting married, having children and a dog. Mick is nothing like that. Mick is the present and that’s just what Ray needs. And he thinks that is what he needed all this time.


End file.
